Hot Chocolate
by JLawismyinspiration
Summary: It's about family. season 9 spoilers. slight dean/castiel severe winchester feels


If I owned Supernatural, Destiel would be canon.

Takes place a few week after 9x03. Disregards Ezekiel being an assbutt.

Dean sighed as he double checked the locks on the bunker door. It had been a couple weeks since Cas and Kevin had returned, and everything was going well. Well, it was going okay. As far as Dean knew, Ezekiel was still slowly but surely healing Sam, but that wasn't his main concern.

His main concern was Cas. He never worried about the angel before, but with his newfound humanity, dean found himself worrying about him more than ever. it didn't help that dean could clearly see the signs of fatigue and hurt on Cas' face, emotions he recognized from his own reflection in the mirror.

Checking the last deadbolt was secure, Dean turned and dragged his feet up to his bedroom. not bothering to change, he threw himself onto the mattress, pulling the covers around him before descending into sleep.

Hours later, he awoke with a start. Something was wrong, his mind screamed, but he couldn't figure out what. He threw his covers off and sat up running his hand over his face in an attempt to feel more awake.

That's when he heard it. He wasn't sure at first, but as he walked out of his room the sound grew clearer. It was crying, soft and muffled. And dean knew exactly who it was.

Walking down the hall, he paused outside the door of the former angel, leaning his head against it. The sobs were will quiet, punctured by chokes and deep breathes that were sharply cut off by another round of sobs. taking a deep breath, dean turned the door handle and pushed it open.

The room was small, without any furniture except for the bed that stood against the back wall. the room was dark, lit only by the dim light of the hallway seeping through the crack in the door where Dean stood. And on the bed, curled against the headboard, was Cas. If he had noticed Deans presence, he didn't acknowledge it, his face still pressed into the pillow to stifle the noise of his tears. His body was shaking with each sob he heaved. he looked like a child, gasping for breath.

Dean quickly crossed the room, and dropped down onto the floor next to the bed. tentatively, he reached up to stroke Cas' face. Cas looked up with a start, and even in the semi darkness Dean could see the path of tears down his face, and his bloodshot eyes. Cas heaved another sob burrowing his head back into the pillow.

"hey. hey, " Dean spoke at a whisper, "what's wrong?"

He heard Cas take in a shaky breath, followed by another choke before he lifted his head.

"Nightmare," he spoke barely a whisper, " And," he pulled another shaky breath, "I can't, can't -" he cut himself off, sighing and buried his head back in his pillow.

"hey, it's okay. We all have 'em sooner or later."

"but I've never-"

"I know. Lucky for you, I've got the best cure for nightmares."

"What?"

"Come with me"

Pulling Cas out of the tangle of covers on his bed, he led him down stairs and sat him down on the ragged couch in front of the fireplace.

"I'll be right back," Dean promised.

He returned with a steaming mug, and placed in front of Cas.

"I don't need alcohol," he said matter of factly despite the tears still running down his face.

Dean smiled in spite of the situation. "It's not alcohol."

He handed the mug to Cas, cautioning, "Be careful. It's hot."

Cas took the worn mug and peered down at the thick brown liquid that resided in the cup. it looked like coffee, only a warmer lighter brown, and its smell was sweet, like candy. Hesitating to wipe the tears off his face, he wrapped both hands around the mug and brought it to his lips. he took a sip, ignoring how hot the liquid was, because its taste, oh it was wonderful. It was soft ands chocolatey, and as it slid down his throat, Cas could feel comfort and warmth seeping into his body.

"What is it?" he asked, in awe of the magic drink that seemed to soothe his very soul.

"Hot chocolate, " Dean answered with a smile, "Family tradition."

Cas smiled up at Dean, noting the use of the term _family_.

Cas sighed happily, and downing the rest of the hot chocolate, slipped back into an easy sleep on the couch. Dean placed the mug on the counter before he returned to the now sleeping Cas. he smiled and threw a torn blanket over him before ascending the stairs once again.

Sam woke up as the sun rose, casting a beam of light through the slit at the top of his room onto the floor. He got up, going downstairs to find something to eat. When he reached the floor, he glanced over at the couch and was puzzled to see a sleeping form there. Realizing it was Cas, he crept past, not wanting to wake him. Entering the kitchen, he opened the fridge just as he heard feet descending the stairs. he closed the fridge, and in doing so, caught sight of the empty mug on the counter. Picking it up, he smiled to see the remnant of hot chocolate at the bottom of the mug.

"Mornin' brother" Dean said as he entered the kitchen, followed by Kevin, who mumbled something that sounded like a greeting before stumbling over to the table and sitting down, putting his head on the table. Dean opened the fridge and then slammed it shut with a dissatisfied face.

"Morning," Sam smiled, "Cas have a nightmare last night?" he inquired holding up the empty mug.

"Yup."

"How do you know he had a night mare from an empty mug of hot chocolate?" Kevin mumbled from the table.

Dean just smiled.

_..._

_Three year old Dean slipped out of bed, pulling his favorite batman blanket with him. Running across the cold floor, he slipped into his parent room and ran right up to the side of the bed. reaching his hand out, he grasped at his mother's arm._

_"Mummy, mummy, mummy."_

_Mary Winchester awoke to glance down at her son with an amused expression._

_"What is it, Dean?"_

_"I had a nightmare. I can't sleep."_

_"Okay." Pulling the covers off, Mary picked Dean and plopped him on the couch. Kissing his forehead, she whispered, "I'll be right back."_

_She entered the kitchen, and put the milk and cocoa mixture into the microwave and pressed start. As she watched the mug spin round, she heard the patter of feet on the floor. She looked down to see Dean sitting at her feet, and she knelt down to kiss him. Standing back up as the microwave beeped, she carefully removed the mug and kneeing down, handed it to her son._

_"Be careful sweetheart. It's hot."_

_Dean smiled and took the mug, wrapping his little fingers around it, and turning it so he could see the bat signal printed on the side of the cup. Mary picked him up carefully, carrying him over to couch where she sat with him in her arms, as he sipped the hot chocolate, and slowly but surely feel back asleep._

_..._

_Eight year old Dean woke to find a pair of shining eyes peering at him out of the darkness. Adjusting his eyes to the dim light, courtesy of the streetlamp outside the motel room, he could just barely make out the silhouette of his brother curled up beside him. He could see Sammy's eyes were filled with tears and he scrunched his face closer to Dean's, tears threatening to spill over. Clicking on the bedside lamp, he sat up, wrapping his arms around Sammy. _

_"What's wrong Sammy?"_

_"I had a nightmare. I can't fall asleep." Sammy's voice was cracking, and a single tear slipped down his face. Dean wiped the tear away, and slowly climbed out of bed. He reached under and pulled out a small tin._

_'Come here." he whispered, leading Sammy to the battered motel room couch. He walked over to the ratty kitchenette, taking out a chipped mug and a carton of milk, pouring the milk into the mug and adding a few shakes of cocoa from the tin, he placed the mug in the old microwave and pushed start, turning back to look at his brother. When the microwave beeped, he removed the mug and carried it to Sammy, whose eyes still shined from the couch. Climbing onto the bumpy fabric, he placed the mug in his little brothers hands, whispering, "Be careful Sammy. It's hot."_

_Sammy took the mug gratefully and sipped the hot chocolate. Leaning his head against his brothers chest, he fell back asleep._

_..._

"Guys, seriously, what's so special about hot chocolate? I mean, it's just a drink."

Sam smiled, too.

"No, Kevin, it's a sign of family."

Thinking it was too early for deep thinking Kevin groaned and placed his head back on the table.

Sam and Dean laughed.


End file.
